Push
by White Apple Clock
Summary: [OS]Meskipun mereka terikat status mantan, Temari tak menyadari perlakuan Shikamaru kepadanya sehingga terasa seperti mendorong usaha lelaki itu untuk berhenti. Tapi, mengapa ia menyesal?/"Seharusnya aku tahu responnya akan seperti ini."/"Apa maksudnya ini?"/"Maaf."/Warning Inside!/RnR please and DLDR!


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _**Push**_ **© White Apple Clock**

 _ **Rate :**_ **T**

 _ **Genre : Drama**_

 _ **Main Character : ShikaTema**_

 _ **Warning : One-shot,**_ **AU, OoC, typo, dll.**

 ** _Inspired by OST. Uncontrollably Fond–Dont Push Me from Wendy feat. Seulgi Red Velvet_**

 **DLDR!**

* * *

 _Jangan menekanku untuk pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku_

 _Jangan menekanku dan pergi, aku hanya memilikimu_

 _Jangan pergi, jika kau mencintaiku_

 _Selamanya berada di sisiku_

 _Bahkan hari esok_

* * *

 _ **11 Januari, XXXX**_

Di lorong sekolah yang sepi, Temari berlari. Langkah kakinya menggema, membelah angin yang membuat rambut keemasannya teracak–beberapa helainya keluar dari kuciran rapi yang sudah ia tata.

Kalau bukan karena Deidara–kakaknya–luluran di kamar mandi, gadis itu pasti tidak akan telat seperti ini.

"Sabaku- _san_. Tumben terlambat. Tidak biasanya."

" _Mati saja kau, Temari. Orochimaru-_ sensei _sudah di kelas."_

"A-ah, maafkan saya, _sensei._ Kakak saya yang membuat saya terlambat seperti ini," jawab Temari dengan takut. Jelas saja takut, Deidara membuatnya bermasalah dengan guru _killer_ yang satu ini.

"Hm, tidak apa. Karena baru sekali, bukan berarti kau bisa terlambat seterusnya, Sabaku- _san_. Silahkan masuk."

Temari menghela napas lega dan berjalan ke tempat duduknya setelah kembali membungkuk meminta maaf. Kursinya terletak di pertengahan, mendekati jendela yang menghadap ke lapangan basket sekolah. Hanya kursinya yang kosong. Sakura dan Shikamaru–teman duduk depan dan belakang–sedang asik sendiri dengan dunianya.

Ah, berbicara tentang Shikamaru.

Sebenarnya, zona antara Nara dan Sabaku yang satu ini tidak hanya sebatas teman. Sesuatu yang spesial yang kini tinggal kenangan pada masa putih-biru–satu sekolahan tahu tentang itu. Hanya saja, apa yang mereka tahu tidak sedalam apa yang Temari tahu–karena ia telah menjalaninya.

Sepasang _teal_ itu melirik santai manik _grey_ malas sebelum Temari meletakkan tasnya dan duduk. Namun, kepala nanas itu malah berpaling dan mengambil posisi tidur menghadap ke jendela.

" _Seharusnya aku tahu responnya akan seperti ini."_

* * *

 _ **14 Januari, XXXX**_

Bel telah berkumandang sedetik yang lalu. Saat itu jugalah semua siswa dan siswi menjejalkan langkahnya menuju kantin, menyesakkannya dalam lautan manusia lapar dan haus setelah menguras otaknya laksana menguras kain cucian dari ember untuk dijemur.

Tapi, Temari adalah pengecualian.

Teman sekelasnya mengenal baik bagaimana si emas berkucir dua ini. Maka dari itu tak satupun dari mereka yang berniat mengajaknya ke kantin–ingat, bukan karena mereka menjauhinya. Karena memang biasanya ada dua alasan Temari malas berdesakan di kantin: bawa bekal ataupun masih mencatat papan tulis.

 **TUK!**

Tangan Temari berhenti menggerakkan pena tatkala ia mendengar sesuatu di mejanya. Sebuah kotak susu. Bukan hal mengejutkan, tetapi yang buat tak terduga adalah–

–ternyata itu dari Shikamaru, yang keberadaannya tidak disadari oleh gadis itu.

Badan kurus itu melesat pergi tanpa ada gerakan menoleh sedikitpun. Tanpa sepatah katapun mengiringi alasan mengapa ia meletakkan sekotak susu vanila kesukaannya.

Sabaku Temari mengamatinya sejenak lalu meraihnya. Menatapnya penuh heran sebelum akhirnya ia bertanya-tanya tentang sikap lelaki itu hari ini.

" _Apa maksudnya ini?"_

Belakangan ini, Temari lebih sering berdiskusi dengan batinnya daripada menyuarakannya. Memang ada yang tidak beres dengan Shikamaru sejak dua hari yang lalu. Yang biasanya dia cenderung tak peduli, dingin, dan irit bicara–'merepotkan'-nya itu tidak masuk hitungan–kini sering tertangkap basah olehnya si lelaki cerdas itu mengamatinya diam-diam, membantunya piket kelas, tersenyum, dan barusan–memberikan sekotak susu. Padahal kita semua tahu, tabiat nomor satunya adalah malas.

Semua berubah, dalam waktu yang singkat.

* * *

 _ **2 Februari, XXXX**_

Hari demi hari berlalu, hari demi hari Shikamaru semakin aneh. Contohnya, hari ini.

"Oi, Temari."

Temari tak membalasnya secara verbal, hanya memberikan gestur menolehkan kepalanya dengan sedikit memutar badan.

"Di depan ada warung baru buka," ujar Shikamaru, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun dari riuh anak-anak yang asik bermain basket di bawah.

"Terus?" Temari bertanya pura-pura polos.

"Ya, temani aku makan siang di sana pas pulang sekolah."

Gadis itu sontak membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Shikamaru yang sekarang tengah menopang dagu. "Gila saja. Aku tahu kau pintar tapi aku sedang usaha untuk tes masuk universitas. Ajak yang lain saja."

"Merepotkan." Dari nada suaranya, Temari yakin bahwa Shikamaru mulai putus asa.

.

Matahari semakin terik, singgasananya meninggi pertanda dia sedang diagungkan oleh alam. Suhu bumi meningkat di siang hari, begitu juga dengan Temari. Sejak dua jam pelajaran terakhir, ia mulai tidak enak badan. Perlahan kepalanya seperti dihantam palu, tubuhnya diberi air panas secara berkala. Maka, ia memutuskan untuk langsung pulang dan menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan alunan lagu-lagu pop yang ia koleksi di _playlist mp3_ miliknya _._

Tanpa ia sadari, bahwa sesuatu akan ia ketahui jika _headset_ itu tidak menghambat sebuah kabar.

* * *

 _ **5 Februari, XXXX**_

Sabaku Temari melewati tiga hari dengan terbaring di kasur dan bercengkrama dengan obat-obatan tiga kali sehari. Sejujurnya, tubuh ramping itu masih menyisakan rasa lemas yang seharusnya tuntas esok hari–atau lusa, mungkin. Namun, tuntutan pikiran akan tumpukan tugas dan pelajaran yang tertinggal memaksanya untuk masuk ke kelas hari ini. Selama itu jugalah, ponselnya ditahan karena ujian kelulusan semakin dekat sejak seminggu yang lalu.

"Astaga, aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah hari ini ada tugas atau tidak. Kalau ada, bisa mati aku," gumam Temari tatkala baru melangkah memasuki kelas.

Tunggu!

Langkahnya berhenti. _Teal-_ nya menyapu bersih seisi kelas. Menangkap hiruk-pikuk yang selalu ia jumpai sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

Mereka masih seperti biasa, saling melempar sesuatu, menggosip, melakukan hal yang gila, dan beberapa ada yang belajar. Tirai jendela juga masih bergoyang oleh angin yang dengan tak sopan masuk dari jendela yang terbuka, papan tulis masih bersih setiap pagi, juga taplak meja yang nampaknya baru dirapikan oleh Kiba. Tapi, ini semua masih terlihat aneh bagi Temari.

Ah–

Seketika kepalanya menoleh pada jam yang bertengger di dinding.

"–kenapa si Nanas belum masuk juga? Tumben."

Hanya itu yang terlintas di benaknya.

Selepas itu, Temari duduk di kursinya dan menjalani kehidupan yang biasa sampai bel istirahat menjumpainya. Ocehan guru, coretan papan tulis, gesekan pena dengan buku tulis, dan keributan yang ditimbulkan teman sekelasnya–masih berjalan statis.

Kali ini ia bawa bekal. Menunya hari ini nasi goreng lengkap dengan telur dan ayam yang disuwir. " _Memang ibuku tahu sekali apa yang anaknya suka,"_ Temari membatin kagum.

Satu suap, dua suap, tiga suap–lewat. Sampai di suap yang keempat ia baru merasakannya.

Kelasnya benar-benar kosong. _Kosong._

Bahkan, angin siang enggan singgah dan cahaya mentari memburam kalah bersaing dengan awan yang mulai memonopoli langit–tidak seperti biasanya.

Lamat-lamat Temari mulai merindukan keberadaan Shikamaru di sekitarnya–walaupun ia menyadari kealpaan lelaki itu pagi tadi. Kerinduannya itu, terasa panjang baginya. Entahlah, tapi ia merasakan itu sampai mungkin dalam waktu yang lama. _Sangat lama._

* * *

 _ **12 Februari, XXXX**_

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu.

Itu jugalah alasan mengapa Temari masih bergelut dengan kasurnya. Memeluk manja guling dan mencium intens bantal kesayangannya. Sekalipun, ini sudah jam sembilan pagi dan ibunya tak pernah bosan memanggil namanya di balik pintu kamar yang terkunci.

"Unggh."

Temari berdengung untuk pertama kali di pagi ini. Tangan putihnya dengan ligat mengucek mata dan menguap sejenak sebelum bangkit dalam keadaan terduduk. Rambutnya yang sebahu teracak sempurna–layaknya singa yang baru menyelesaikan masa hibernasi. Sepasang _teal_ gelap sayu itu mengelilingi kamarnya, sebelum akhirnya ia meniti langkah pertama di Minggu pagi.

"Kau itu anak perempuan atau laki-laki, sih? Jam segini baru bangun, mana kamar belum di beresin."

Dampratan sang Ibu menyapa anak gadis itu sepersekian detik saat membuka pintu–bukan ucapan selamat pagi dengan suara penuh lembut seperti ibu kebanyakan. Temari menghadiahkan Sabaku Karura–ibunya–dengan tatapan kosong yang masih sayu, lengkap dengan tangan yang menggaruk perut di balik piyama biru.

"Nanti kubereskan, Bu," jawab Temari santai sembari berjalan melewati Karura yang masih betah membersihkan lantai berkarpet dengan _vacuum cleaner._

"Nantimu itu kapan, Temari? Sudah ibu bilang–"

"–hari ini hari Minggu, sudah dua minggu kan? Mana ponselku?"

Karura mendengus sabar melihat tingkah putri satu-satunya yang entah kenapa urakan khusus di rumah. "Ambil saja di nakas, dekat tempat tidur. Awas kena dengkuran ayahmu."

"Huh, ayah telat bangun saja tidak disemprot, kenapa harus aku?"

"Memangnya kau laki-laki? Sudah bapak-bapak?"

.

Ada selembar roti, sebotol selai stroberi, dan segelas susu coklat sebagai hidangan sarapan–sudah seminggu dia seperti ini. "Astaga, ini lagi. Aku bosan."

Demi membunuh rasa bosan yang menyebalkan, mungkin akan lain jika ia menikmatinya sambil sesekali menyapa rindu yang baru dua minggu tak disentuh. Eits, gini-gini, Temari masih suka mengikuti tren di dunia maya. _Fashion, entertainment,_ bahkan berita ter- _update_.

Setelah bosannya mangkir, kini gadis itu berinisiatif membuka semua _groupchat_ yang ia tinggalkan dan diyakini, notifikasinya pasti membludak.

 _+999 XII MIA 2_

 _+999 JEONGHAN INA_

 _+999 EXODOX_

 _+999 Sayur Bayam_

 _509 OSN Matimatian_

 _81 Ayo Lulus PTN!_

 _65 Perestikolis_

 _93 Cuppamags_

 _5 Haruno Sakura_

 _10 Nara Shikamaru_

–Dan masih banyak lagi yang bisa membuat kepalanya menggeleng.

Eh, tapi.

"Ini si Nanas kenapa _nge-line_?" lirih Temari penasaran.

Jarinya mengetuk nama itu, lantas menyambutnya dengan sepuluh pesan bertimpuk yang isinya sama semua.

 **Shikamaru :** _Oi._

 **Shikamaru :** _Oi oi._

 **Shikamaru :** _Oi oi oi._

 **Shikamaru :** _Oi Temari._

 **Shikamaru :** _/Shikamaru sent a sticker./_

 **Shikamaru :** _Temari._

 **Shikamaru :** _Sabaku Temari._

 **Shikamaru :** _/Shikamaru sent a sticker./_

 **Shikamaru :** _Yah, dikacangin._

 **Shikamaru :** _Oi,_ read dong _! Merepotkan._

Satu helaan napas ia buang melihat teman sekelasnya itu–ralat, mantannya. Lalu sebagian jarinya menari di atas _keyboard_ untuk sekedar membalas singkat.

 **Sbk Temari :** _Kenapa?_

Sambil menunggu, Temari hijrah ke ruang televisi. Tak lupa membawa setoples keripik dan segelas _cola._ Tayangan _home shopping_ muncul dihadapannya, jarinya lincah bermain _remote_ memindahkan _channel-channel_ yang menurutnya cocok untuk ditonton.

Sesampainya di _channel_ musik Korea, seperti biasa Temari akan ber- _fangirlingan_ ria setelah haus akan tatapan _bias-_ nya selama dua minggu–poster sama album belum cukup, katanya. Dan saat itulah, ia melupakan niat awal menonton televisi.

.

Langit mulai berganti pos jaga. Saatnya mentari mundur dari jalur diganti oleh rembulan yang siap meronda di langit malam. Sabaku Temari menikmati detik-detik Sang Surya turun tahta dengan santai bersama setumpuk komik romansa koleksinya. Tapi, ada satu hal yang tak mampu membuat atensinya berpaling dari ponsel yang ia rebahkan di meja teras.

Apalagi yang ditunggu kalau bukan balasan _Line_ yang tak kunjung bertandang ke daftar notifikasi.

Sembari menunggu malam menjelang, akhirnya Temari membuka satu per satu _group chat_ yang ia abaikan sejak pagi tadi. Setumpuk komik itu telah ia selesaikan sepuluh menit yang lalu. Setibanya di _group chat_ kelas, baru melewati tiga halaman di- _scroll_ setengahnya, di saat itulah Temari membola tak percaya.

* * *

 ** _13 Februari, XXXX_**

Hari ini adalah pertama kalinya dalam sejarah kehidupan Temari mengambil langkah di koridor berbau obat-obatan dan populasi dokter-suster-pasien berlalu-lalang melewatinya. Selangkah demi selangkah menuntunnya menuju sebuah kamar ruang inap yang tak jauh darinya. Kelopak matanya mengerjap erat, merutuki dirinya yang penuh rasa bersalah. Kedua tangan itu mengepal, seakan-akan bisa merusak tangkai batang sebuket bunga Matahari kapan saja. Ketika hendak menggeser pintu itu, tangannya mengudara dengan getaran.

Saat tekadnya sudah mantap, ia menggeser pintu tersebut perlahan. Menampakkan dengan jahat selang-selang itu menginvasi tubuh sosok terbaring itu yang lebih kurus, memperdengarkan suara menyedihkan EKG menafsirkan detak jantungnya yang mulai melemah, dan seragam pasien yang menyedihkan mampu membuat Temari ingin mengoyaknya dengan paksa.

 _"Nara Shikamaru. Divonis mengidap penyakit kanker paru-paru akut stadium akhir dengan status perokok pasif. Atas keterlambatan pasien menyadari penyakit tersebut, membuat kami_ _ㅡ_ _para dokter_ _ㅡ_ _kesulit_ _an mengantisipasi kemungkinan penyebaran kanker ganas tersebut sangat kecil. Jika beliau menyadarinya sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, kami mampu mengatasinya sebisa mungkin karena pada saat itu statusnya masih gejala stadium awal."_

Temari tersungkur. Lututnya yang tak terlindungi rok seragam mencium lantai bersamaan dengan terburainya kelopak bunga Matahari di sisinya.

Satu tetes, dua tetes, tiga tetesㅡah, sudahlah. Temari lelah menghitung tetesan-tetesan air mata yang berlomba turun sinergis dengan gravitasi. Tubuhnya yang melemas terpaksa bangkit, menggenggam tangan ringkih Shikamaru yang berhiaskan jarum infus. Mendekatkan genggaman mereka pada keningnya yang tertunduk dalam, menangis membanjiri seragam dan tepi ranjang.

"Maaf," lirihnya.

"Maafkan aku, " lirihnya lagi dengan isakan tangis yang tak kunjung usai.

"Tolong, maafkan aku, Shiㅡ"

"ㅡBuat apa?"

Kepala emas itu seketika menengadah. Mendapati sepasang manik keabuan yang selalu menyiratkan malas menatap matanya yang masih basah.

" _Matanya bahkan meredup."_

"Maafkan aku yang memutuskanmu dulu, Shika."

Satu tawa palsu terbit sebagai awal dari kalimat yang akan dilontarkan Shikamaru sebagai respons. "Merepotkan sekali, sudahlah. Lagipula saat itu kita kan masih bocah ingusan yang sok-sok tahu tentang arti pacaran."

"Ya, seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkanmu dalam keadaan seperti itu. Aku tahu benar, kau pasti berpura-pura jahat padaku," Temari menjeda kalimatnya, mengambil napas sejenak yang sudah tersengal akibat tangis sialan, "mendorongku untuk memutuskanmu? Mendorongku untuk menjauhimu? Bukankah itu konyol?"

Shikamaru hanya diam.

"Aku yakin kau pasti menyadari penyakit ini sejak kelas 3 SMP lalu. Lantas kenapa kau membiarkannya?" Imbuhnya.

"Merepotkan sekali, malah menangis." Meskipun begitu, Shikamaru mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus punggung sempit mantannya.

"Seharusnya kau meninggalkan ayahmu yang perokok akut, pemabuk nomor satu, kemudian mengikuti jejak ibumu di London sana. Jelas saja ini benar-benar membahayakanmu!"

"Hei, tenanglah. Aku tidak mau membuatmu khawatir. Kau begitu cerewet kalau khawatir seperti in."

"Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir? Sebaiknya kau jujur padaku tentang semua ini. Seharusnya aku tidak mendorongmu menjauh ketika kau berusaha mendekatkan kita lagi belakangan ini. Kalau kau cerita aku pasti akan berada di sisimu–tidak putus seperti ini. Aku peduli padamu, _baka_!"

 _"Kau juga tahu, hanya aku yang peduli padamu."_

Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa Shikamaru lakukan selain menarik tubuh itu ke dalam dekapannya. Menenangkannya dan membiarkan tetesan air mata itu giliran membasahi bajunya daripada seragamnya yang mulai lusuh karena air mata.

* * *

 _ **20 Februari, XXXX**_

Sudah seminggu Temari rutin mengunjungi Shikamaru di sela-sela waktu luangnyaㅡbaik itu pulang sekolah, pulang les, ataupun mencuri waktu libur tanggal merah. Dan sudah seminggu juga, Temari tak pernah bosan untuk sekedar menuntun lelaki itu keliling rumah sakit sekalipun dalam keadaan berkursi roda. Untuk _refreshing_ , alasannya.

Sejenak _teal_ itu mengamati, perlahan helai-helai rambut dalam ikatan nanasnya mulai berkurang. "Ckck, masih muda sudah rontok rambutnya," celetuk Temari.

Sepersekian detik berikutnya, merutuki mulutnya yang kebiasaan kelepasan. "Ah, maaf, Shika. Aish, bodoh sekali."

Di luar ekspektasi gadis Sabaku itu, Shikamaru malah tertawa lepas. " Setidaknya kau lebih dulu menuaㅡberkeriput. Kau tidak sadar? Pas kau datang menemuiku dan menangis, aku salah fokus pada jidatmu yang sedikit bergaris. Merepotkan sekali."

Tak perduli dengan keadaan Shikamaru saat ini, Temari melayangkan satu kepalan ganas di kepala nanas hitam itu. Shikamaru tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain meringisㅡlebih tepatnya berteriak kesakitan.

Shikamaru menengadah, mendapati mantannya itu tengah menoleh mengusir rona merah di kedua pipinya. Lagi-lagi ia tertawa. Tapi, kali ini lebih lembut.

"Pipimu memerah. Sampai mawar di sekitar koridor rumah sakit ini kalah merahnya."

"Tunggu dulu." Temari menghentikan langkahnya, kursi roda itu berhenti. "Kau belajar menggombal dari siapa?"

"Ah itu, pasien di kamar sebelah sering berkunjung dan bercerita bagaimana caranya ia mendekati seorang suster muda yang sering menanganinya. Alibinya sekalian mengajariku bagaimana menggombal. Kau tau keromantisanku nol besar, kan?" Racaunya.

Kini giliran Temari yang tertawa. Kemudian mengambil posisi duduk pada kursi taman di depannya.

"Bagaimana dengan kemoterapimu?"

"Yah, kau tahu. Ini sedikit merepotkan, kata dokter untuk sembuh total kemungkinannya sangat kecil. Tapi, setidaknya bisa mengurangi."

Temari hanya mengangguk paham sebagai respon. Hening mengunjungi mereka yang hanyut dalam benak. Ini bukanlah perlombaan _siapa yang paling lama diam,_ tapi mereka masih ragu mengutarakan pikiran masing-masing.

Hingga di menit ke-5 Shikamaru berdeham.

"Ah, aku mau balik ke kamar," sahutnya memecah keheningan.

Kepala emas itu menoleh, mendapati kepala hitam yang menunduk. Dengan jari-jari panjangnya saling bertaut seperti tengah menyematkan doa-doa samar.

"Baiklah, akan kuantar."

Tanpa Temari ketahui. Langit tengah mengantarkan sebuah harapan sendu dari seseorang yang hidupnya tak lama lagi. Ia sangat berharap Tuhan mendengarnya, sehingga permintaan terakhir itu dapat dikabulkan.

" _Maaf jika selama aku hidup aku begitu merepotkan, Tuhan. Tapi, sekali ini aku ingin memanjatkan doaku yang terakhir pada-Mu. Mulai dari detik ini, sampai aku berada dipangkuan-Mu ketika aku sampai di kamar rawat, harap jaga Sabaku Temari. Buatlah ia bahagia meskipun aku tak disampingnya. Dan jodohkan ia dengan yang lebih pantas dariku yang sudah wafat nanti."_

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 _ **A/N :**_ _Sepertinya saya lagi demen ShikaTema drama version'-' Selamat tahun baru, welcome 2017!_

* * *

 _ **Mind to review?**_


End file.
